The Holland Play
The Holland Play is the final mission given by both Playboy X and Dwayne Forge to Niko Bellic in Grand Theft Auto IV. Both request that you kill the other, and you have your choice to either kill Playboy X or Dwayne Forge. The mission is played differently depending on who you kill. Also, the reward is different depending on who you kill. Walkthrough Niko Bellic speaks to Playboy at his apartment. Playboy asks him to kill Dwayne, and Niko says he will think about it. Soon afterwards, Niko will receive a call from Dwayne (or you can call him to save the wait), asking him to kill Playboy. The player must choose whether to kill Playboy or Dwayne. Playboy will eventually call Niko (or again, you can call him yourself to save time), and a red 'X' and 'D' will appear over Playboy and Dwayne's locations; make your choice by going to the target's respective location. If your decision is to kill Dwayne Forge, head over to Dwayne's apartment in the projects of North Holland, Algonquin. Go up the stairs to the first apartment, and you will encounter Dwayne's friend Jordan, wielding a baseball bat; shoot him or beat him up. Go around the corner and face Dwayne. To kill Forge, there are two options -- you can kill him with one of the special execution scenes, or do it the conventional way. Rather than resist, Dwayne simply turns his back on you — in the execution scene, Niko closes his eyes and shoots him in the back of the head. If your decision is to kill Playboy X, head over to Playboy's penthouse in Northwood, Algonquin. A cutscene plays, and Playboy realizes Niko is after him; he retreats to the balcony, leaving his cohorts to fight Niko. You will be behind some cover; shoot as many guards as you can from safety, then get out of cover and kill the rest. Go onto the balcony and chase Playboy down to street level. Some of his crew will get into a Patriot and try to gun you down. Take care of them, and corner Playboy X in an alleyway. He will drop his jammed Desert Eagle. You can either kill Playboy in the normal way, or use a pistol to trigger an execution scene, in which Playboy looks to the sky, and Niko shoots him through the lower jaw, the bullet exiting through the top of his head. There is a much more straightforward alternative — while you are in cover in Playboy's apartment, switch to your rocket launcher (if you've managed to get one — one can be found relatively nearby on the small rocky island north of Holland) and fire it at the bottom half of the open door through which Playboy escaped. Playboy will most likely be caught in the explosion and die while hiding behind the tree - re-aim and shoot again if that's not the case. The mission will pass as normal. If you still cannot manage to blow up Playboy, shoot his goons and go to the left of the big room. There you can snipe him, as you will have a clear view of his head. Rewards *If you kill Dwayne Forge, you'll get $25,000 but when you call Playboy he will all of a sudden have a change of heart towards Niko killing Dwayne (possibly from realizing that he actually called a hit on his own mentor and regretting it) and will cut his ties towards Niko and tells him to stay away from him. *If you kill Playboy X, you'll get his penthouse as a gift from Dwayne, and Claude's outfit from GTA III (only available using the wardrobe in the penthouse). You also obtain a Desert Eagle after killing him (of course, if you change weapons). Dwayne will become a friend, if you respond positively to an e-mail he will send. Dwayne's special ability is to send two gangsters to help you in a gunfight. Deaths *Dwayne Forge - If you side with Playboy. *Playboy X - If you side with Dwayne. Note: Many players choose to kill PBX because of Niko's moral code and the greater rewards. *Jordan - Before you get to Dwayne, he will come out and attack you with a bat. Trivia *The $25,000 you get for killing Dwayne is the highest amount of money you can get in any GTA IV Era mission (excluding Three Leaf Clover, If the Price is Right & Out of Commission). *This mission can be played even after completing the ending in GTA IV. *If you choose to kill Playboy X, after you kill his guards, but you do not exit the Penthouse, Playboy will be stood waiting for you to exit his Penthouse which will inevitably start a cut-scene. Although you can see Playboy throught the door, you cannot kill him as your bullets will not go through the doors of the Penthouse. *The name of this mission is possibly a reference to "The Scottish Play", a common nickname used in the theatrical community to refer to William Shakespeare's Macbeth. The nickname is used because referring to the play by name inside a theater is considered bad luck. Glitches *There is one glitch where if the player aims a pistol at Playboy behind the window in his safehouse while he is hiding behind the wall, aim at his body and shoot, then it will cut to the chase cutscene.thumb|500px|right|The glitch happens after goons and Playboy are killed de:The Holland Play es:The Holland Play pl:The Holland Play Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Choices